If Looks Could Kill
by Infinite Snow
Summary: If Amu's looks could kill, a normal person would be dead, stabbed thousand times over, drowning in their own blood. But how come Ikuto responds by smirking wider? [Amuto, IkutoxAmu] [Strong T, borderline M for Miki and Dia's strong cursing and Ikuto's sexual reference jokes]


Amu glared at her phone

_To: Hinamori Amu_

_From: Mashiro Rima_

_Message:_

_Amu._

_We have a meeting today in the Royal Garden. Try to skip out and I will have your head, even though you are my sister. Not that you skip any meetings._

_Rima_

_P.S. Yes I do know you have a band rehearsal. I got that handled with your teacher._

Amu sighed in annoyance. Well, at least she doesn't have to see her band teacher push her wrinkled old granny face in her face screaming curse words when everyone knows that if Amu isn't in the front then the whole band goes down with a weak flute section. She is the best flute player they got.

"Damn Rima," Amu cursed under her breath.

"What happened Amu-chan? We can't wait to hear you play!" Ran pumped her pompoms around like an excited cheerleader she is.

"No rehearsal today," Amu sighed.

"EH?!" Miki yelled.

"Calm down, ~desu!" Su tried to pipe Miki down, but failed miserably.

"What happened, Amu-chan?" Dia looked at her owner with a worried glint.

"Royal Garden meeting," Amu mumbled, "Rima doesn't care usually but she said she will have my head if I do not come afterschool today."

"Aw, but you do know that your band teacher will have your head no matter what, right?" Ran sadly lowered her pompoms.

"Not as much as Rima," Amu shook her head and Ran nodded with her owner about that. Rima could get evil sometimes.

Looking at her watch, Amu released a silent curse underneath her breath.

"Ran," Amu turned to the pink chara, "Character change."

"Got it, Amu-chan. We're late, aren't we?" Ran smirked.

Amu glared at her, and Ran shrunk back. Good thing the glare wasn't enough venom to kill, sense the sarcasm with this?

"Hop, step, _jump!_" Ran flew her pompoms, "From a girl who can't do more than walking to a girl that can outrun anyone!"

Amu casted an annoyed glance to Ran as her X clip turned into a heart. She whizzed past all the cars, people on motorcycles, and pedestrians. Reaching her destination her clip turned back, and she inwardly cursed when she saw the clocks inside the school. Her watch was ahead by ten minutes.

"You know, Amu-chan…you could've changed those batteries," Dia sweat-dropped.

"I know…" Amu murmured.

"But on the bright side you aren't late for class, ~desu!" Su happily smiled.

"For once," Miki rolled her eyes getting a good solid punch on the head from Ran.

"Hey!" she protested.

"For once! C'mon! I want her to be honest, but I don't know if I want Amu-chan to be blunt _and _honest!" Ran fumed.

"Too late. I am proudly rubbing off on her," Miki smirked and went back to drawing.

Ran fumed but then Su had to hold her back.

"Come on you guys. I know that I do not want to have Nikaidou-sensei lecture me after school or give me a detention to the worst," Amu sighed.

"Or else Rima might have your head, right?" Dia asked.

Amu nodded, "Let's go."

"Yeah!" The four agreed.

oOo

It was lunchtime. A blurry of excitement followed everyone as the room in the cafeteria seemed chattier than usual.

"Sorry, Amu, but I have to do some stupid community service for Nikaidou-sensei. Nagi is coming with me for support," Rima sent Amu an apologetic stare. Amu nodded.

"Sorry, Amu-chi but Yaya and Kairi are going to that new ice-cream shop Yaya heard of!" Yaya twirled around in childish circles.

"You trying to skip afternoon classes again, Yaya?" Amu raised an eyebrow. Yaya always did it.

"I will make sure she doesn't miss any classes, Joker. Thanks for your concern," Kairi gave a genuine smile.

"Ano, Amu-chan, I have to talk to Tsukasa san about something he wants us to do as Guardians as a project," Tadase blushed, "It might take the whole lunch period."

Amu nodded, not breaking out into a blush. Dia who was closely watching her smiled a little. She knew where Amu's heart _really _lied with.

The Guardians, all except the Joker, went to the places they said they were going. Just when they left the cafeteria, an evil cackle sounded and the charas became scared.

"What the heck was that?" Dia asked.

"Sounded like a monster!" Miki immediately paled.

"Or a chara-eating fairy!" Ran gaped and got a solid punch on her head.

"Or maybe the honeybee to take all the honey away, ~desu!" Suu, propped her hands on her cheeks and got looks of what-the-heck from the other charas.

"C'mon, you guys. Go in the pouch," Amu whispered, "It is Saaya."

"Oh, that slut," Miki rolled her eyes, "Good thing that bitch can't see us."

"Miki," Dia fumed, as she went into her golden egg for hiding purpose, "Watch your filthy mouth. Or I will put a diaper on it."

That shut up Miki and the others decided not to tamper with Dia's dark side and immediately hid according to Amu's request.

"O hoho~!" Saaya cackled as Amu raised an eyebrow as she put up her half-eaten lunch away in her lunch box.

"What a disgusting lunch you made!" Saaya showed off the lunch one of her pristine French chefs made for her that day.

"Is that French or Italian cuisine today?" Amu cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"It is Indian cuisine! Stop making fun of me, you rag doll!" Saaya glared.

Then Amu's glare nearly made ice grow on the table and it certainly pinned Saaya up straight when Amu looked her dead in the eyes.

"You know…" Amu drawled on, keeping her killing ice stare on, "I am an ordinary person who has seen enough pictures of expensive cuisine to know which country it comes from. If I cannot distinguish your lunch then you should know that your lunch is horribly made, not mine. This is exactly why I stick to bento almost every single day."

Saaya got stabbed with little imaginary arrows when Amu insulted her food.

"You…you!" Saaya burst red in anger.

Then something popped up into Saaya's mind.

"Oh I saw the most darling blue-haired man today! But he keeps mentioning your name!" Saaya smirked, "But I guess I can make him swoon over my charms."

Something burned in Amu and her glare turned from Icy Cold to Fiery Hot. Saaya was now a puddle in the intensely heated room.

"Don't even count on it," Amu coldly snipped making Saaya want to pull her hair out. That damn luscious pink hair tied up just like Fujisaki Nadeshiko with an X clip looks TOO adorable!

"Why? You _jealous_?" Saaya smirked at this tiny advantage she had over the pinkette when Amu visibly flinched at the mention of the little green monster.

Amu smirked and twirled around. This made Saaya's smirk falter. Amu had something sneaky up her sleeve again.

"If you couldn't make Hotori-san fall for your fake and manipulative charms, how can you make this blue haired man fall for you?" Amu smirked, she knew she was right.

Saaya knew Amu was right and froze.

"And if you can't make Suzuki-kun blush around you…" Amu walked so close to Saaya and leaned in until her breath tickled Saaya's ear, making the redhead flinch in horror, "Consider yourself _as a newbie _at love."

With that, Amu smirked as the bell rung at the precise moment she wanted it to. Amu pulled away and stared at the stupid redhead still frozen.

Saaya unfroze and her emerald eyes widened in fury and she ran from the room, yelling curses and several 'Damn you Hinamori!' under her breath.

Amu smirked slightly and said, "Another brownie point for the win."

"Is the horror movie over?" Ran childishly peeked from her egg.

Amu nodded.

The four charas breathed a sigh of relief and gladly came out of their eggs.

"Whew, because right now, she looked like a stupid little arsehole," Miki deadpanned before sketching Ikuto and Amu together on her sketchpad. Only to flinch at a dark yellow aura accumulating behind her. Miki didn't even have to turn around in order to picture how scary Dia looked when her normally princess pigtails twisted up in sheer anger and furiousness.

"Miki…"

"Yes, Dia?" Miki sweat dropped and faced her younger sister floating one foot away from her.

"I thought I told you to watch your fucking mouth, didn't I? And what did I say I would do…?" Dia didn't even care to think she cussed as well.

"B-But Dia you just cursed right now!" Miki wailed as a huge white cloud started to field her vision. A chara-sized diaper.

"Yeah, well that is what you get for cussing you little twit," Dia darkened her eyes as she fastened the clips around the back of Miki's head and the bulging part of the diaper fastened tightly by Dia's chubby hands to make sure Miki couldn't even leak anymore profanities.

"Now, Amu-chan, I believe we might be late to History? We don't want detention do we?" Dia turned normal and sweat dropped.

"Darn, Dia, sharp eye," Amu murmured.

They ran off, and Dia had to drag an ashamed Miki with the rest.

oOo

When school was over, Amu went over to the Royal Garden she knew right off the bat something was wrong. Fastening her Humpty Lock even tighter around her neck she adjusted her shoolbag and flute bag strap that were diagonally strapped on her shoulder. She came in and saw no one is there.

"What kind of joke is this?"

Amu turned around to get a response from her charas, but she saw her charas had disappeared.

"Why hello there my little _perverted strawberry. _Were you _undressing _me with your mind? Or were you doing it in your imagination?" A sly velvet voice breathed right next to Amu's ear.

Amu's golden eyes darkened and she socked Ikuto right in the shoulder as she glared him to death. Ikuto merely smirked.

"You are getting to be identical to Dia day by day," he chuckled.

"And I am glad for that."

"You are so cute when you are angry."

"Oh yeah? Well, I am about to get _darn right adorable _right now!"

Ikuto sweat dropped. His strawberry upgraded in verbal throwbacks throughout the few years he was gone. And it seems like her glare is harder than ever. Good thing he is resistant to it.

Right?

oOo

"Yoru, you BETTER have a good explanation for ALL OF THIS!" Miki growled.

Yoru had yanked the four before they could follow Amu into the royal garden with her. He had apparently squashed them behind him on a tree right outside the Royal Garden.

"It was all part of the plan –nya! Don't you get it?" Yoru whispered harshly.

"Yeah well nitwit I will be able to speak, all of us if you do not suffocate us to death," Miki glared more than ever.

Yoru mumbled a sorry and let the four go. But when they were about to make a tiny noise he quickly held a paw up in his best attempt to say 'Be Quiet'.

They got the hint and stayed quiet. Then Dia tapped her chin and whispered, "That makes sense."

"Hmm? How?" Ran looked at Dia with a confused expression.

"Well normally Rima wouldn't threaten Amu-chan in a reminder text. She knows Amu-chan always makes it. So she was helping Ikuto secretly to make sure they meet," Dia put two and two together.

"And more importantly," Dia trailed off.

"Yes, desu?" Suu asked.

"_How the seven fricking hells did you manage to loosen the diaper, Miki?" _Dia glared at Miki.

"Oh that is why she was wearing that! She made you angry! I was wondering, nya!" Yoru blushed.

"Why are you thinking of naughty things of Miki, Yoru-kun?" Ran smirked.

Su cocked her head to the side, "What kind of naughty things, desu?"

"Oh you don't need to know," Ran smirked at the blushing neko, "If you really _did _know what was going on in his head you would be scarred forever."

"It isn't that bad!" Yoru burst out.

"So you admit. You had naughty thoughts. Now I worry if Amu is going to lose her virginity today," Dia deadpanned.

"Ikuto isn't like that!" Yoru turned bright red.

"Mmmhmm, _sure._"

oOo

Amu glared at Ikuto, who didn't get affected. Why won't he cower back like a normal human being.

"The truth is, I am not a human being."

"What the heck?"

"You asked, right?"

"No."

"You thought anyways, just now, right?"

"…"

"So that is a yes."

"Hmph," Amu sat down in a crystal chair and slammed her stuff on the neat stone table.

Ikuto followed suit.

"Ikuto, what are you doing?"

"Sitting down. Why? If you are a cruel person who likes to make people stand, then I guess I will stand. Though I count this as a form of _abuse, _though," Ikuto fake pouted. Amu rolled her eyes.

"No I didn't mean that. Those are the guardian's seats."

"Not today they aren't."

"Honestly, Ikuto. What if they come in and see you here? Rima called me and said there is a meeting today in the Royal Garden."

Ikuto didn't even budge and said, "Oh so she called you? Not enough concrete evidence."

"She texted me actually."

Amu scrolled through her phone for the text and shoved it in front of Ikuto's face. He only smirked even wider. Amu shivered and shoved her hand back before Ikuto could snatch the phone and text dirty things on Amu's behalf. Not that Ikuto was attracted to Rima in any way or form.

Ikuto's handsome face curved into a fake pout, almost melting Amu's icy glare.

"W-what's w-with you and your glare? And now a pout?"

"So you would rather spend time with the blonde midget than me? How mean, Amu-_koi_."

"I'm telling her you said that."

Before Ikuto could snatch the phone out, Amu sent the fired off text message with the flick of the thumb.

Then a _bip bip _sounded and Amu checked it.

"She said she is going to murder you. For all the help she gave you and now this…?"

Amu stared at Ikuto.

"Help? For what?"

"So I could meet you again, silly head."

Amu's normally stoic face couldn't break out into another piercing glare. Instead it softened into a smile. Ikuto took this opportunity to hug her tightly.

"I'm here to stay, Amu."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"…" silence filled the room. Until…

"You do know your chest size hasn't changed, hasn't it? But you did fill out rather nicely…"

Then a huge fist pounded onto Ikuto's head.

"You are pervert."

"Yeah, but I am your pervert."

Amu softly smiled despite the comment he gave.

"Yeah."

She then let Ikuto drag her into another hug while the charas were cheering like maniacs.

oOo

"Because I knew you were thinking of dirty things of Miki, and Miki you were not resisting, I am making that diaper twice as tighter than when I first put it on you. Maybe if I put it on your face for a week straight you might fucking stop cursing," Dia smiled with a dark aura.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Miki wailed. Yoru was worried.

"You know, she just cursed?" Ran whispered to Su.

"Yes, I know, but she won't care, ~desu," Su whispered.

_-fin-_


End file.
